Deep Blue Sea!
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: It has been a year since Starish had met Quartet Night and their little "sister" Lulu Maybell who hides as Nakami Fujikami. They finally passed the Master course and it has been a year since then, now it's time for the beach! What will happen now that they're alloud to love one another? (OCXSyo) (RenXNanami)
1. Meeting Up!

Hello! This is my first time making a fan fiction and actually posting it online! I have been recently watching the second season of Uta No Prince Sama!

I don't own Uta No Prince Sama! If I did A LOT OF THINGS would be different!

It had been a complete year since everyone made the debut. It was so exiting to finally be able to fall in love with who you wanted to be with. I was still short and at the height of Reiji's stomach! I sighed and huffed a bit. Standing under a tree I stood there with my phone in my hand, my dark black shoes were on fit and snug! I wore a pair of bright red skinny jeans with a smile plastered on my face, a white stick was poking out of my mouth, a sweater with skulls all over it matched with the outfit as I fixed my sun glasses on my face with a slight sigh, my brown curls were softly a lined together as I stood in the shade of the bright green tree. It was summer which meant it as the one time everyone got together for their vacation and all went to the beach!

"Fuji-san!" I heard a soft yet high pitched voice in the distance call out my name. I turned around to notice everyone standing not that far behind me; my blue eyes sparkling in the sun light, the sudden sight of him caught my eyes. My face became tinted with pink and I looked away nervously when a female in a soft yellow dress, sandals and a straw weaved purse stood in front of me, her orange like orbs starred at me with happiness as I managed a sigh of relief and lightly patted her head, her orange colored hair was so soft as I sighed.

"I was afraid you would never show up!" I began giggling happily as a man stepped up and hugged me from behind out of nowhere. He had short, brown hair with a hat, a plain green t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. I struggled against his tight grasp as he hugged me.

"Nah nah, Fuji! Be nice and play nice or else you don't get to go~!" Reiji spoke in a playful and childish tone, just because I was short and tiny didn't mean I could kick his ass! Ranmaru scoffed and turned his head as everyone had bags on their backs, I pulled out keys from my back pocket and pressed a button on a small device that controlled my car over under the tree. It was huge, looked like it could hold a party of people in there! I pressed another button on the small device that popped open the trunk as people started loading their stuff into the back with slight sighs. I toss the keys over to Ai who had bright teal hair and showed hardly any emotion at all. A normal, yellow short with Capri pants with black sandals. He caught the keys with ease and hoped into the driver's seat, the only people who didn't quickly pile into the car were me and Syo. I blushed and glanced over at Syo with a shy smile.

"B-Been a while since we last talked." I stuttered shyly, he looked over at me and then quickly looked away as he let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah..." He spoke, his voice, his looks; his everything made my heart beat faster and my face heat up!

Syos POV

I notice her blue eyes look at me which caused my heart to speed up, why. 'Why do I have feelings for this girl? We've hardly known each other since the past year or two and yet. I have feels for her. GAH! We need to get in the car before they drive off without us!' I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the car, noticing how I landed on the floor but Tokiya had caught her with ease and sat her in his lap as Nanami sat in Rens lap. I growled at Tokiya as he shot me a deadly glare as if trying to say she was his! I was in raged by his action as he snuggled his face deep in the back of her neck which caused her to yelp and squeak a bit, feeling my face heat up I looked away quickly at her noise. They were so cute!

Fuji's POV

I blushed and shivered at the warm and soft motion of Tokiyas face in the back of my neck. Ai snickered as Reiji closed the side door and started the car as he drove off; I looked away shyly and nervously. It was going to be a long car ride!


	2. Car Ride

Second chapter in one night! Have fun reading!

I do not own "Monster Remix" by Meg and Dia nor do I not own Uta No Prince Sama; if I did a lot of things would be totally different.

Syos POV

I sat there in the back of the car only to have a stare down with Tokiya, both of us glaring at one another as Fuji continued to sit in his lap. At times he made me super angry when he'd draw something on her back that would make her blush and shiver or whenever he would wrap his arms around her waist and nip her ear which caused her to blush more; my blood was boiling at this point! I stood up in the car and slammed my head against the roof and at the same time the car stopped at a stop light which cause me to fly forward and land on the seat Tokiya was leaning on, the same time Fuji went flying and hit one of the buttons up front which turned on the radio. She stood up and as suddenly and forcefully sat back down on Tokiyas lap which caused her to blush and yelp once more as I snapped.

"Tokiya! You are such a fucking perv!" I snapped at him and the car lurched forward which forced me to hit the back of the car as Ren hugged Nanami protectively and Tokiya allowed her to fly back and land right in my lap as I winced a bit at the sudden force on my lower body. I winced a bit and lay there quietly and painfully.

Fujis POV

I was sent flying into the back for the car, landing on Syos lower body as I blushed heavily, quickly getting off of him but tripping when the car moved once more as I fell to the floor roughly and winced, I swear I saw Tokiya turn to Syo and wink as if trying to say something. I shake my head softly and sigh, helping him sit correctly, I blush nervously, both Natsuki and Otoya were staring at me since they were sitting in the back with Syo. I blushed and silently and quickly sat on the floor as I felt my body shift, I was sitting in some ones lap again. I blushed nervously an starred down at my hands quietly and shyly shift a bit in the person lap only to notice Syo blushing a soft pink and quietly sat there with his hands at his sides, I felt the car lurch a bit as I almost slide off when I felt Syo wrap his arm around my waist tightly and rested his head on my arm.

"I won't let you fall." He snickered and gave me a playful wink as I blushed a dark crimson red as I snatched up his hat and hid my face in it. Most of the boys in the car were laughing at Syo and I. I shyly sat there for what felt like forever with my face hidden in the hat until I felt it slip from my grasp and Syo placing it back on his head, the radio was still going and suddenly I heard a song I wanted to play louder! I began crawling over Tokiya and reached for the radio when I felt Syo bending over and leaning on me, I could only picture the people's faces in the different cars from outside since the windows were a bit tinted, her reached forward trying to turn it off as I reached to turn it up, suddenly un able to breathe or have any time of feeling in my legs.

"R-Restricting, restricting!" I called out painfully, placing my hand on Tokiyas thigh to try and push myself forward but suddenly instead of turning it up, I hit another station button only to hear one of my songs playing, and I blush heavily.

"_Mons[x4]  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...[x3]_

Check this out...

His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...[x2]

That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

Monster."

The song continues to play and I blush, while the song continues to play I see Reiji happily tapping his finger away happily to the beat of the song and the other boys mesmerized by the song. I sigh slightly annoyed and shyly looking away, quickly sitting back own on his lap tiredly and resting my head on his shoulder quietly. I slid down a bit on his lap so I could rest my head on his chest and fall asleep for the rest of the road trip as I sighed before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Syos POV

I blush softly only to notice her shift her weight down a bit as I allowed her to rest her head on my chest, my heart beat slowed, I still blushed a bit but my heart didn't beat faster or anything. It continued to keep at its steady beat with a slight sigh of relief, knowing she had fallen asleep; I rested my hand on her head softly and weakly close my eyes, off to a dark slumber along with Fuji from what just happened in the car. Finally be able to rest was a good thing and I needed t for what was about to come sooner or later...


	3. Day 1, Unpacking and Wet Kisses

Oh! Don't for get to leave a review/comment for me! I want to know what you all think of this so far.

I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, if I did a lot of things would be different.

Natsukis POV

Man~! Syo looked so cute when he was passed out, but I do have to say this trick the guys had planned is turning out pretty good! The thing was that every guy here had a night or day to spend with Fuji and make Syo as jealous as can be. The last night it would be a haunted house and pair the two up completely alone in the house as the others were to stay off the second floor. Tokiya was today, I was tomorrow, Ren wasn't part of this and neither was Masato, Cecil was after me, and then Otoya, then Ai, Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, and then Syo gets her for real on the last day at the beach! I couldn't wait till tomorrow! The rules were no kissing and no hands on, the only thing we could do was kiss her head or her cheek, hug or carry her and that was it. Since we finally made it to the beach house, we started un-packing. Let the game begin! ~

Tokiyas POV

I grabbed Fujis bag with ease as well as mine and walked off into the hotel, she followed behind like a lost puppy trying to pull her bag from my grasp but I merely snicker and turned to her as I dropped out bags I our room, noticing Syo standing at the door I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my hand softly under her chin, bringing my face so close to hers, her breath was warm and smelled of grape, her skin and clothes were so soft compared to other girls I've held before. I stared into her blue orbs with mine and smiled weakly, whispering a bit loudly so Syo could hear.

"Do you need something my lost sexy kitten~?" I spoke in a lustful tone that made her blush a heavy shade of red as Syo practically tackled me away from her. He growled and ran over to her.

Syos POV

I ran over to Fuji with a worried expression on my face, grabbing her hands quickly yet softly, glancing at her blue eyes, anger began to fill me, not because of what Tokiya did but because she was so scared, so continued to hide her natural eyes and hair. I lightly kissed her nose with a smile.

"Are you okay?" I spoke in a soft and low tone so I didn't scare her, she practically jumped into my arms as she nodded her head as a soft yes, I turned to Tokiya who winked at me, what was that for? I shook my head and softly pet Fujis hair to try and calm her trembling with a small smile, beginning to sing one of my songs to her with ease, right after I started singing she stopped quickly. I blushed a bit as she tried to nuzzle closer to me. I merely chuckled a bit and pulled back.

"I should go back and help unpack the rest of the stuff. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lightly kissed her cheek and ran off with a smile. When I stepped outside I had realized what I just done and blushed as red as a tomato! 'I had just kissed the girl who had to sit in two different guys' laps, nipped by Tokiya, hugged by me and now a peck on the cheek! Syo stop over re-acting it was just the cheek it's not like it was the lips!' I shook it off and continued to grab bags from cars.

Fujis POV

I reached out to grab Syo before he left and I missed as I noticed Tokiya come up from behind me and hug my waist. I blushed heavily and trembled a bit as he smirked,

"Are you scared my kitten?" He asked softly, his voice suddenly becoming silk and smooth chocolate to my ears as I blushed.

"Y-Yeah." He leaned close to me and whispered quietly to my ear so no one could hear.

"It's just a game, we're trying to get Syo to kiss you and go out with you. It's just a game to make him jealous." I blinked and nodded softly as he pulled me even closer, almost grinding against one another as I blushed. He smirked and licked my neck as I shivered and let out a soft moan, trying to pull away.

"There were rules, but nothing saying I couldn't lick you." He snickered darkly as I blushed heavily.

Syos POV

I said annoyingly as I tossed aside the rest of the guys' bags and began walking back o where Fuji was.

"Ney ney Fuji, would you like to-…" I blinked to look at the scene before me, my blood boiling at its maximum, my heart racing as my face became heated with rage an anger. Tokiya stood hovering over Fuji, her shirt lifted up to her chest; he had one of his hands holding hers above her head and against her will as she laid there on the floor, trembling and crying in scarce and fear as Tokiya glanced up at him, he had stopped mid-lick on the side of her stomach as he smirked and pulled away.

"Something wrong Syo?" He smirked darkly at him as I practically tackled him to the floor in anger, as soon as I had him down to the floor I ran over to Fuji, wiping off the saliva from her stomach and neck with a worried face, she was still crying a bit and trembling, panting for air as if she felt suffocated. He glared over at Tokiya.

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD!" I snapped at Tokiya, ready to lung but the soft grip of Fujis hand on my shirt brought me back to my senses as I hugged her tightly, the sun beginning to set as Tokiya starred out the door with a weak smile.

Tokiyas POV

I smile weakly at the sunset as I sighed a bit, softly combing my hair back with my hands. Day one was over, good luck, Natsuki.


	4. Day 2, Sun Screen and Volleyball

Ah~! So many views in one night I'm so happy!

I don't own Uta No Prince Sama; if I did a lot of things would be different.

Fuji/Lulus POV

After that incident with Tokiya, Syo was being a bit over protective of me and moved into the room I was sleeping in. I managed a soft and sweet smile to Syo and hugged him as a thank you. I laid down in my bed with a soft smile, curling up just like a small kitten and slowly falling asleep, the next morning was wonderful! I woke up early to the soft and gentle sun rise peering through the cracked door that leaded right to the beach, the wind was cool and easy, it had a gentle orange scent to it, I happily rolled over to see Natsuki in my bed which caused me to shriek loudly and wake up all the boys. I covered my mouth doing my best to remember. '_It's just a game'!_

"Hey what was all that loud screaming?" Otoya tiredly walked in the room and noticed Natsuki and blinked like an idiot. "I thought you were sleeping in my room." He yawned tiredly as I tried pulling away but he only brought me closer, my face was heating up fast and I couldn't take it! I felt someone pull me up from the bed and into their chest, I blushed more to notice Syo.

'_Oh no, my heart feels like it's about to explode!' _I thought to myself, I blushed and merely gripped his shirt tightly and managed a soft smile.

"Natsuki you can't pull something like that!" Syo snapped as Natsuki merely sat up and smiled.

"But I did!" He spoke in a child like tone yet his cockiness was not hidden at all within his voice.

Syo growled and hugged me closer as I winced a bit, he loosened his grip on me and I pushed him off, Nanami stepped into the room and I smiled happily at her as well as give her a hug. I sighed and hugged Nanami protectively like a five year old as I stuck my tongue out at them.

"We're going to change into our swim suits and you guys should do the same, I plan on having nothing but fun today!" I snapped at them, slamming the bed room door and walking into a different bedroom to get changed into our swim suits.

Syos POV

I growled as I grabbed a pair of black swim trunks from my bag with a sigh and begin changing with the rest of the guys in the room without a care in the world. I stepped outside on to the sand with a smile, my hat lying on top of my bag as I placed the hair clips in my hair to keep my hair out of my eyes. I noticed Ren was starring at the Inn with a nose bleed as he quickly turned around, I growled as he glanced at me and smirked. I then remembered he never really liked Fuji as more than a friend so it must have been Nanami. I turn around to look at the door suddenly it felt like my face was on fire, a burning hot crimson red covered my face as I starred at the girls who were coming out from the Inn.

Fuji/Lulus POV

After changing I managed a sweet and soft sigh, I stepped out of the Inn with a bright smile, my brown hair was merely a wig and my blue eyes were just contacts. I stood out into the sun with Nanami, my white hair shinning in the sun and my crimson red eyes shimmering as if my eyes held fire within them. I wore a bright red one piece swim suit that showed off my slim stomach that seemed to have one strap for the shoulder to hold it up. The fabric made a curvy 'X' like formation to hold the top and bottom piece together, it was cute and easy to move in! Nanami shyly stood next to me a cute and shiny yellow one piece with pink straps and a flower pattern on it. I stepped down into the sand to with a smile as Syo blushed a heavy red; I blushed as well, both of us turning our heads in different directions shyly.

"Come on guys! Let's get to swimming!~" Otoya cheered loudly as everyone ran off in different directions, most of the guys went to play volley ball or went swimming, I laid on my towel with Nanami next to me as we began working on lyrics together. I gasped and blushed heavily when I felt some sort of cold liquid hit my back which caused me to moan a bit. I bit my lip shyly as I noticed Natsuki behind me with a smile as he rubbed sun screen on my back. I blushed and curled my hand into a fist.

"I-I was fine." I mumbled to him, slightly annoyed as he chuckled and continued to rub sun screen on my back.

"Now now Lulu-chan, you have to be careful sometimes, you know? You can't get sun burn!" Natsuki smiled and continued to rub the sunscreen on my back which I managed to push aside the fact that it was cold and he was practically sitting on me and smile softly and shiver.

"Wow it feels like a massage!" I cried out as I pushed aside the papers and lay there happily on my towel. Suddenly I jumped a bit; he sneakily placed an ice cube on my back! I shivered and blushed heavily.

"N-Not funny Natsuki~!" I whined out loud as he snickered, practically licking the ice cube off my back which sent shivers up my spine. I blushed and tried to pull away but he merely picked me up and set me back down with a smile.

"Hey, let's go play volley ball, Ney?" Natsuki smiled at Nanami. "Join us Nanami!"

Without us even answering he grabbed our wrists and pulled us off to the volley ball game Syo, Otoya, Tokiya, Cecil and Ren were playing. Without Nanami or I even saying a word they paired us off in groups. It was Syo, Ren, Nanami and I as one group, Natsuki, Otoya, Tokiya and Cecil as the other! So now the teams were even. The game began with Otoya tossing the ball, Ren first to pass it back over with a smile and the game continued for a while till the sun began to set. We started playing our last game of the day, our side started off!

"Tokiya!" Otoya called out as Tokiya skid to a stop and passed the ball back.

"Syo!" I yelled at him as he smirked.

"Right!" He called out and bounced the ball to Ren who passed it over the net, they passed the ball back and forth when suddenly I heard female voice calling out my name, I turned around to hear Syos voice snap me back to the game and everything seemed to slow down in my eyes, the ball was heading straight for my face as if it was magnetically attracted to each other. I shut my eyes tightly, I slowly opened my eyes to notice the girls who called my name squealing in delight, I looked to see Syos face inches form mine. I blushed a dark shade of red as I felt his breath against my lips, I laid in the sand and shut my eyes tightly as I could feel him quickly pull off, I stood up and noticed a large bruise on his ribcage and I frowned a bit. He smiled at me weakly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry!" He snickered and kissed my forehead which caused me to blush even more as I nodded, I turned to the girls from before as they shrieked and held out magazines to me and I sighed. I signed the magazines the girls had given me when one held out bright red lipstick. I snickered a bit as the guys behind me watched me with clueless faces. I put the lipstick on as I kissed the front covers and the girls ran off screaming happily.

"What as that about?" Otoya asked as I wiped away the lipstick with a smile.

"Well, other than being in the band Quartet Night, I do commercials. Mainly lipstick commercials or modeling, I enjoy being called a vampire or snake now!" She smiled brightly and jumped a bit happily causing Syo to look away and blush.

"Then will you be my lovely dark vampire tonight?" A voice whispered in my ear as I turned to see Natsuki without his glasses.

"Satsuki! The hell?!" Syo snapped as Natsuki (who is now Satsuki) pulled me closer and I blushed heavily.

"She's my vampire now, all we must do is share one another's blood~" He snickered and licked my neck which caused me to jumped and shiver. I began whining and crying.

"Let me go~!" I cried trying to pull away bit he then picked me up bridal style and carried me off with a dark smirk as he brought his face close to mine as he whispered in my ear.

"I'll make you scream with pleasure." He spoke in a lustful yet soft tone, forcing me to blush heavily and begin thrashing around.

"Put me down right now! Syo-kun!" I called out and in that instant Syo forced his glasses back on and caught me right after Natsuki had dropped me, I blushed and curled up close to his chest as Syo sighed heavily.

"Humph, let's go back to the bed room." He carried me inside with ease as I curled up against his bare chest. I blushed at how warm his skin felt and how soft he was; I closed my eyes softly and began sing to him softly.

"_Don't forget who'll hold you close,_

_Or the one who'll be taking you home,_

_Just always remember, _

_Everything will turn out how you want it to be_

_As long as you believe in love~!"_

He carefully set me down on the bed as he went and laid on the opposite side of the room. I blushed and frowned a bit.

"S-Syo, I um." I blushed shyly and nervously as he rolled over to look at me and smirked a bit.

"Scared to sleep alone now? I won't pull a move on you, promise." He snickered and got up, laying with me quietly in my bed, I could tell I was blushing when I felt my cheeks heat up, first thing I did when he laid down with me I curled up in his arms, hiding my face in his chest and made a slight purring sound, soon enough falling asleep in his arms.

Natsukis POV

I sighed a bit and smiled, watching Lulu and Syo quietly, shutting the door and walking over to Cecil with a smile.

"Good luck tomorrow." I smiled and patted Cecil on the shoulder as I walked off to my room to sleep.

Syos POV

I laid there quietly, allowing Lulu to sleep in my arms. So cute and so soft, she smelled of grape which made me hug her a bit tighter. I didn't know what was happening tomorrow but sooner or later, I have to confess my love to her! I just have to.


	5. Day 3, True Feelings and Heart Breaks

I don't own Uta no Prince Sama; if I did then a lot of things would be different. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I'm so terrible at creating stories... I'm sorry I'm so terrible at typing this fan fiction. I know I suck so what's the point of this story anyway? Anyway, sorry for the late update, here you go…

Fujis POV

I woke up with a soft yawn an a gentle smile, I soft pink blush formed on my face when I noticed Syo was sleeping right next to me but then I remembered I asked him to sleep with me. This was more of a brotherly and sisterly action, r-right? I thought to myself. I snuggled closer to him for warmth, softly breathing in his scent with a smile, why do I like this guy so much..? I asked myself as I continued to lie close to him. I felt my body shift and notice Cecil pick me up and I sighed heavily, mumbling under my breath.

"Promise not to go too far like the others did." I whispered to him as he nodded his head in response. He actually carried me out to the beach for the sun rise again this morning. I smiled happily, un-like the others he was a kind, romantic type! I happily watched the sun rise above the ocean with a gentle smile when I heard Syo yell loudly. I smiled nervously, I began giggling to myself when I noticed Syo was freaking out over me, it caused me to blush happily as I hugged him from behind.

"I'm here, I'm here…" I giggled as he sighed heavily, noticing Cecil.

"What did you do?" He snapped at Cecil. Cecil blinked and raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything; I just woke her up to see the sun rise again this morning." He smiled so innocently, he looked at me to confirm it and I just smiled at him and nodded my head. He sighed a bit and lightly patted my head with a weak smile.

"I'm glad to know he didn't touch you in any perverted ways." He hugged me tightly which caused me to blush. I softly hugged him back as I heard Otoya make a fake coughing sound as we quickly pulled away from each other, I notice Otoya smile slightly as he let out a soft sigh.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." He called out to us as he turned and left, I stretched a bit before heading into the main room, sitting down between Nanami and Syo with a soft smile on my face, soon enough the breakfast was brought in and everyone started eating. I would glance up every now and then since it was so quiet. Finally Ren spoke up with a slightly dark smile on his face.

"So, Syo… Do tell us, do you like Lulu?" It caused Ai to completely pause in place just like a frozen computer. Reiji blinked and noticed how heated my face and Syos face got, he joined in.

"Hey Lulu-chan~, who do you like?" I practically began choking on my food at this point as Syo and Nanami instantly began trying to get me clam down and stop choking.

"I-I don't like Lulu at all!" Syo snapped and I suddenly felt my heart crack until I heard Ren's second question.

"So does that mean you love her then?" When I stopped choking I hid my face shyly in my hands and I could tell Syos face was ten different shades of red. He merely covered his mouth with his hand and looked away shyly; before I knew it I had gotten up and ran straight to my room, not before slamming my face into the door side where I held my forehead for a good three minutes and then slamming the door shut, feeling shy and embarrassed. Cecil stepped in quietly and he smiled at me kindly.

"He admitted defeat to the second one, he loves you." He lightly poked my cheek which caused me to puff my cheek slightly and turn my head so he'd miss. I managed a small smile and hugged my legs tightly as I pulled my knees up to my chest tightly.

"H-He loves me…" I managed a bright smile and couldn't help but giggle like a high school girl. "He loves me!" I told myself, my blush disappeared as I looked up at the door where Syo stepped in with an annoyed and angry look on his face. I stared at him for a minute till he noticed me which caused us both to look away from each other with our faces flushed a deep crimson. He merely shook his head as her grabbing his swimming shorts.

"I'll be out swimming if any of you want to join." He mumbled before walking off to change. I just sighed heavily and shook my head to myself.

"How do I tell him I like him now?" I pouted to myself as Cecil smiled brightly.

"While we're here, on the last day we'll be visiting a haunted house. Tell him there." He patted my head and walked off. I sat there and thought.

"Haunted house huh?" I laid down in my bed and began thinking and without paying attention I fell asleep to the sound of the waves, when I was awoken I noticed Cecil curled up next to me in nothing but his swimming shorts, I blushed a bit and tried to pull away but I noticed had his arms wrapped around my body so I couldn't escape! I managed to quietly slip from under his arms and out from the covers to step out onto the beach. I had slept so long it was night already. I sighed slightly.

"Man, its night already..." I heard the sound of moving footsteps; I blushed a bit thinking it was Syo. "H-Hey I have to tell you something!" I blurted out as I turned around, my eyes widened in surprise as his arms wrapped around my body to pull me closer to him, his lips crashed against mine as I tried to pull away but he only kissed harder. I managed to push him off and pant for air.

"W-What was that for Ai?!" I snapped at him, he only smiled and turned to the door, only to notice Syo standing there, my heart finally broke. It was gone; my chance to tell him I loved him was gone. I began to cry as he merely shut his eyes, turned around and walked off. I fell to the floor, my knee's digging into the sand as Ai walked away quietly, I began to cry and then sob loudly as I sat there alone, underneath the dark night sky with all the pretty, sparkling sky, my entire life just suddenly felt like a forgotten lie... Someone kill me now...


	6. Night 3,5, Cold Winds and Cliffs

I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA! (I'm sick so updates maybe slow because of that or I'm busy with my newest story "Kings Queens and Joker Siblings" Please go leave a review on that story. Of which pairing you'd like. Ex: SpadeXClover, HeartXDiamond) Sorry f it sucks and I'm sorry it's so short.

As I sat there in the sand, my tears slowly came to a stop and I just laid there in the sand, I didn't move at all that night. I just laid there in the cold, tan sand with weak and emotionless like eyes. I didn't get any sleep at all that night. It was freezing cold that night to so I was left alone. Reiji standing there with a frown on his face as he walked over to me many times, telling me to come inside and lay in bed but I refused to move, I didn't say a word. When he never got a reply like he wanted, he just left and walked back inside. I weakly moved my head to the side to notice Ranmaru standing over me with an annoyed look. I just turned my head back to face the ocean when I felt someone try and grab my arms I quickly moved and pulled away.

"You'll get frost bite if you don't come in!" Ranmaru snapped as he grabbed my wrist tightly which caused me to fuss and fight with him, he quickly let go of my wrist causing me to fall back in the sand and land on my back as her grabbed me by both my arms and I began fussing once more, with anger filling my eyes and without thinking I bit his wrists roughly which he pulled back and yelled in pain. I looked at him with terrified eyes and began crying, I took one step closer but he just glared up at me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I managed to mumble before running off while crying, I didn't get very far but there was a large cliff, I walked up to the top of it and just sat there, crying to myself. Back at the Inn Syo sat alone in his room growling to himself as her laid in his bed quietly, he was about to fall asleep till Reiji burst into the room.

"Oi, I'm trying to sleep." Syo growled to them as he rolled over but Reiji ripped the blankets from his hands and at him up, starring at him straight in the eye with a worried expression.

"You accepted the fact you liked Lulu, and you know that you love her as well, but what you did to hear just broke her heart and only you can calm her down. Even if you hate Ai now or even hate Lulu just go talk to her, at least do that!" Reiji pleaded as Syo sat there with an angry and annoyed look, he shook his head with a heavy sigh and stood up.

"I'll go look for her." He said in an annoyed tone and with that he grabbed a flashlight and walked outside to look for me. As I sat on the edge of the cliff, it got colder by the minute; I shivered and breathed out what little warm air I could breathe out into my hands to keep warm. It had been ten minutes and no one came to get me. I managed a weak smile and continued to sit there.

"Of course no one would come and get me…" I weakly closed my eyes, my face suddenly felt so hot, I didn't feel too good. I felt myself leaning forward, about to fall off the cliff when I felt some ones hand on my shoulder. I quickly got up and turned around to see who it was but I moved to fast everything was suddenly spinning and I took a few steps back and noticing how fast I lost my grounds I blacked for a good few seconds before I felt myself submerged in water. My eyes widened and I tried to breathe in which was a bad idea since I only in hailed water that quickly filled my lungs, I softly shut my eyes, ready to die at any given moment. What was the point anymore?


	7. Day4, Forgiveness and Sisterly Affection

I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA! (Sorry for not updating in a while but here you go guys!)

"You'll grow up to be big and strong, I promise you this that we'll be a happy and loving family forever, we'll always be happy with one another!" My mother said happily as she held my hand, I was only five years old when I believed this stupid little lie. When I turned seven that's when my dad became corrupted in his own greed for money, mother did her best to try and keep him happy but he soon left her and marred a different wealthy woman. As I grew up my mother became mean and strict, she wanted me to be her perfect little angel always screaming at me.

"You'll never be perfect, you're just some stupid little girl who can't do anything right!" My mother would scream and throw things at me. Some of the stuff she would throw at me was soft and simple things but as her anger flared more and more every day that soft and simple stuff became glass shards and heavier and harder objects. It left scars on my back and some on my arms but most of them disappeared after a few years.

"Don't listen to her!"

"You're wonderful Lulu-chan!"

"If you keep thinking that way I'll beat some sense into you."

"Royalty knows of no such thing as imperfect." My friends voices… I smiled warmly as I remembered their words, their voices echoed in my mind until I weakly opened my eyes and began coughing up water.

"IDIOT!" A male's voice yelled, I was drenched in cold sea water and it was so cold until I felt someone's arms wrap around me tightly. Warmth and love was all I wanted and all I needed at this point in time but the person who I had hoped it would be wasn't there.

"You okay?" Otoya asked worriedly as he picked me up from the floor and carried me back to the Inn. I weakly managed a gentle nod as he kissed my forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry; I knew this game was a terrible idea." He whispered to me, I managed a weak giggle.

"It's fine…" I managed to squeak as I coughed up in pain, as he laid me down in my bed he sat by my side all day. He felt like a big brother. He'd kindly get me what I wanted and come back with it. When I felt lonely he let me hold his hand. He would set a cold towel on my forehead whenever I felt hot. As night came and Syo walked into the room, he stared down at me with and angry look and then got down on his knees, yanking me to sit up. She had a tight grip on my wrist and I winced. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist softly, he pulled my face closer to his but he suddenly growled to himself and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and lightly rubbed his back as he slowly began to cry and hug me even tighter.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he crawled under my covers and slowly fell asleep. I laid down and softly closed my eyes for two minutes before sitting and glaring down at him.

"HEY!"


End file.
